Falling In Love With Hermione Granger
by ThePewterQuill
Summary: The beauty of falling in love with the Gryffindor Princess is finally narrated by none other than her husband. [Narrated through Draco's P.O.V.]


**A/N:** Dearest fellow D/Hr Shippers,

Please don't ever get tired of shipping Dramione. I once felt like giving up on this ship but then thought about the fact that it's the best thing that's ever happened to me since Harry Potter started.

And so this fic proves it. Please,please, please... spread some Dramione love and, in the best possible way, swear you'll never get tired of shipping D/Hr... make the Unbreakable vow if you must (Lol :D)

**Disclaimer: **NEVER owned Harry Potter.

oh and, Please, review as well! :) Godspeed! Loving y'all _DRAMIONE_ shippers out there :* muah!

* * *

All of the pureblood socialite my age are either out there shagging every whore they can manage to shag, buying every possible material possessions they want but never need, and getting all drunk whenever they want.

I could be able to do that as well. But the thing is, I chose not to. You may wonder why, right?  
Draco Malfoy, heir of the wealthiest Pureblood there ever was, sitting at home, reading a copy of The Daily Prophet when I could be wandering about Wizarding London and have the party of a lifetime. The answer to that particular question, which is of course, most frequently asked by my friends (which by the way is terribly pestering) was... because every time they chose to live their lives satisfying their selves with whatever their money could buy, I, on the other hand, chose to live mine beside the woman I love and I fall in love with every single day ever since we got married.

Hell, who would've thought, throughout the course of our marriage, I'd became too corny? But I guess it's fine. She never complain to me about it, anyways. I also mused it was one of the things she fell in love with me for.

But if I were to be asked why I fell in love with her, in the 1st place... I'd probably need the biggest parchment ever created to enumerate all possible things she have that made me love her and the reasons why I still keep loving her every single day of my existence.

But to make it shorter, I've once tallied everything I love about her in 3 parchment-pages essay. I couldn't think of any material thing to give her on our anniversary, which she would want none, anyways, so I figured I could write her something. Something the both of us will treasure for the years to come. Whatever it may bring.

* * *

_How Come I Keep Loving You Even When I was on the Verge of Hating_

_by: Your ever loving Husband._

You are the only reason I laugh and smile, (whether sincerely or sarcastically) and when I remember those countless times you made me smile, I forgot you ever have committed something unacceptable or even a tiny bit of an injustice to me. You gave me 2 perfect children which I adore and are so much more than I ever deserve. You call me names when you're mad or just for fun's sake, you nearly killed me once, aiming at my head with a table lamp when you found out I just spoke with Pansy (good thing I had quick reflexes). You are my reason for waking up every morning, You completed me. You communicate with me in a way nobody else can do, You get jealous when I speak with some of the girls I've dated back in Hogwarts when I couldn't even get to complain when Weasley embraces you (That's quite unfair, love.) You still calls me by my last name even if we're already married for 5 years, you seldom call me 'Draco.' You hate it when I call you "My Bushy-Haired brainiac." You named a Law after me, You roll your eyes whenever I complimented you, You confiscated my wand when I hexed that Merlin forsaken, McLaggen friend of yours when he tried to kiss you in front of me during the Weaslette's Baby Shower (Damn him!) but nevertheless, you did let me punch him. You laugh, ever so sweetly. You smile, tenderly and the fact that you beat me in every argument we ever started made me love you more and more every single day. But on top of all that I've mentioned, the best thing about you is that... You scare me. Not the type of scare where an 8-year old is terrified of ghosts, you scare me in the sense where we'd fight and I would swallow my pride just to apologize to you, because, well, I'm scared to lose you. I'm scared that one day I wake up and figure out this was all just a beautiful dream. I'm scared to let you know how much I love you because, then I wouldn't have any reasons left to let you know it in the future. And I'm scared that one day you'd realize all my mistakes and imperfections that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I'm scared of you leaving me because you are the only person to calm my demons and the only one who made me believe that after all the mess I've been through during the war, there is still hope... and it was never too late to regret and at the same time, renew. I love you, Hermione Granger.

**_And I'll forever_ _do._**

* * *

You must be wondering what kind of life we have as a family sine we end up marrying each other. Well 1st of all it wasn't exactly love at 1st sight for both of us. Ever since, I 1st laid my eyes on Hermione Granger, all I've felt was hate and disgust... because, well, needless to say, it was a tool they used to raise me back at the Manor. My parents never really loved each other. Apparently, they were just forced to a marriage father use to refer to as "A Prison Cell." Other than that, there was nothing more. No love, no care.

That can be considered as a reason why I've always hated the Golden Trio. All I've ever wanted to have was in their possession and it made me feel that life was being unfair as to why they always get things I could never have. Like love or faith. I was 17 years old then and I'd still had nothing to say as to which side to take. Nothing to hold onto, like a promise or a belief. All I knew during the war was I have to protect Mother, that was all.

And then along came Hermione and everything changed. My point of views, my reasons for living, and she even gave me something to believe in. She had utter faith in me, when I couldn't even trust myself. She turned my pathetic little show, or my so-called life, into something worth living.

She's an Auror at the Ministry. Particularly at the Department of Law Enforcement. She was remarkable and nothing could be ever of comparison with her. I'm a healer at St. Mungo's. That's where we 1st realized we've fall for each other, head over heels, the minute we realized it, I've already captured her lips and we've indulged into a burning, tingly-sensation we both feel foreign towards. _  
_

Funny thing about love is that, it has no exception at all. Wherever you are, whatever it is you're doing, whoever it is you are destined to fall in love with.

I was tending one of the patients then. Granger, or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy now, was volunteering for the children in the pediatrics sector. A part of a Ministry program that Potter had organized himself.

We only shared ephemeral talks then. But at least, it were for some sensible matters like the use of a bezoar or what our favorite potion to brew. Hers was the Love Potion... I have gone for the Felix Felicis. And, speak of luck, I happen to gather up all my nerves and finally asked her out for a tea. It kept on and on until we've established we were in love. We've dated for 4 months and I ask her to move into the Manor but she refused, being her typical-Gryffindor self, who has a genuine pride, one of the things I adore about her. She insisted we rent a flat in London and eventually, we bought it as our own. A year after we've settled to our flat, I ask her to marry me and she willingly complied.

The wedding was like a fairytale. Ironically, I don't even believe in one. She had Harry Potter accompany her as she walks down the aisle towards me. That day, I felt like I was the luckiest person alive, and I realized I am. Before the wedding, I had made mental images of her in her wedding gown, never did I thought she would look way more beautiful beyond my wildest expectations. When Potter shook my hand, giving me hers in approval, my heart beat as fast as anyone could ever beat a drum. I felt those goosebumps people talk about when they're in love and I'd have to be thankful enough that the twist in the pit of my stomach hadn't made me hurl.

She smiled and it made me want to melt. Like butter on a warm toast.

I couldn't asked for anymore because everything's perfect now and then we had Carina and it gets greater and I was just so overwhelmed with joy. I would carry Carina everytime. Starting from when I wake up until we both fell asleep on the couch. The little Malfoy would be snoring at my chest and when I woke in the middle of the night, Hermione would stare at us like we're some kind of circus puppies, hugging each other.

Then, after 2 years, Lyra was born. Hermione had persisted to called her '_Samantha_' but as head of the family, I knew I had the right to decide what to call my children. And that's when she told me I was becoming a little superior, thinking I was morphing into Lucius, I would do the household chores everyday and remind my wife that I love her. This way, I thought, we will never be alike.

There is a great deal of things why I love HERMIONE GRANGER, equal to the amount of things I hate about her as well...but if put together those things I love and hate about her and would be compared using a weighing scale, the things I love about her would definitely be greater. And even if the amount of things I hate about her rise up... It will never be enough reason for me to stop loving her.

I never thought in my craziest childhood that I would grow old with bushy-haired, know-it-all, Granger.  
But then, fate works in the most mysterious way possible.

With Hermione, most of my wishes were granted. I've always wanted to be married to someone I love, who loves me back as well. Something my parents did not have. She didn't give me much but the point is, she had given me enough and merely her love and the family she had given me was worth more than any treasure there was.

I'd never thought I could possibly have an adventure more enchanting than falling in love with Hermione Granger!

**~END~**

**A/N: **So what do you think? R&R, please! :)

And don't forget, Spread the _**DRAMIONE**_ love. Don't forget it, you'll regret it!

I solemnly swear to go down with this ship, remember?


End file.
